The Roman Demigod
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: A girl who is a child of Minerva, Athena, was at camp Jupiter. Was. When she was told to fight the Greeks with the roman army, she did. But, she soon realised they came in peace. A few people, were telling about the Athena Parthenos, when, a child of Athena said for any of her kids to come forward. The girl offered her help, and she helped her friends called Reyna and Nico. She hel
1. Chapter 1

Hey, how are you? Good? That's nice. Anyway, I'm a roman demigod. I have a boyfriend. Yes. I arrived at camp Jupiter when I was 7 years old. My dad was killed by a hellhound when I was 5. Yes. It took me 2 years to find camp Jupiter. When I arrived, the leader Reyna, took me in as her younger sister. My mum claimed me when I was 10. I was put into the fifth cohort. She sorta shunned me. But, as I proved myself, she trusted me again. I'm friends with Frank Zhang and Jason Grace. Although, last winter, he got taken away and someone called Percy Jackson came along. Also, a new girl, Hazel Levesque, came as well. She's a daughter of Pluto. She was talking to me about her brother Nico. He is a son of Pluto as well. He now, sometimes, comes to camp. He never takes part in camp activities. He is an ambassador of Pluto. I'm the leader of the Minerva cabin, because, I'm the only one there. Yeah. My outfit thing is very annoying. I was sat in the meeting playing with my owl charm on my bracelet, when Octavian turned to me. "Well Smith?" I looked around the room. "Can you repeat the question please? I couldn't hear it over your attempt to be an ego." I said casually. A couple of snickers came from around the room. Octavian growled at me. "He said, any ideas? As in, for what to do with the Greek's." Reyna said. I nodded slowly. "You all know I don't want a war, but I think, that we should wait. Wait for them to attack. Because, if we attack first, then they will attack with even more force. Whereas if we wait, we can do the same. But to them." Reyna nodded and mused. "Dismissed." She said. I walked out quicker than you could say _ghost_. I walked into my cabin and changed into my tee. I then walked into my favourite spot in camp. The top of the bath house. Why? Because, it's warm. Plus I like the view. I sometimes share my spot with Nico and Hazel. Take the night of the games. I was sat on top of the bath house, when I heard the roof creak. I turned around and saw it was Nico. "Hey." I breathed out. "Hey." He replied. I shivered. I then heard the sound of a zip and Nico's jacket was on my shoulders. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" I asked. "I don't get cold. Not easily." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. He sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing." He said too quickly. I stared at him and raised my eyebrows. "Fine. My friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are having a bit of trouble. They're Greeks. They-" A whirring sound came from above. I stood up and so did Nico. I transformed into an eagle and lifted Nico over to the hill where the noise was coming from. I transformed again and saw it was Jason, Hazel and Frank. "Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked them. Before they could respond, Reyna came over with her dogs. Argentum and Aurum. She and some blonde chick started to talk. It was all going well, until they fired.

BOOM! Our shrine to Pluto.  
BOOM! Our Bacchus garden.  
BOOM! Our senate house.

Everything was being blown up. The roman's started to attack and I was dragged through the crowd. "What the underworld, do you think you are doing?" I asked the blonde chick. I ducked as a brick came flying into Jason. "I don't know!" She said. "Are you a Greek child?" I asked her. "Yes? I'm Annabeth. Who's your parent? What's your name?" She asked. "Minerva and Diana. Yours?" She gasped. "Athena."  
"Sisters! In a way?" I said. She laughed. "Hey, could you do me a favour?" She asked. "Sure. What is it?" I asked. "The Athena Parthenos. I need an offspring of Athena or Minerva to help with it. Just in case something goes wrong." She told me. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Sure." She sighed. "Stay with Nico then. He's taking it. So is Reyna. Whoever she is." I nodded and said, "So, my boyfriend and leader?"  
"Yeah-what? Nico's your boyfriend?" She said. She sounded shocked. I nodded. I still remember when he asked me out. But, that's for later. She then thanked me and rushed up into the ship, along with Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy and some brown haired chick. The then flew off. I walked over to Nico and said, "What is the Athena Parthenos?"  
"It's something that could stop the 2 camp's going to war. Why?" He replied. "Some blonde chick asked if I could help with it and to stick with you." I explained. He nodded. "Come on then. Let's get you packed."

"How many shirts?" I asked him. "About 3. I reckon. 2 pairs of trousers as well. You can plan the rest." Nico was sat on my bed playing with his ring. I packed everything I thought I would need. "Where to next?" I asked. "We'll move off in the morning. Sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead and left.  
 **I walked along the Bacchus garden's and saw a trail of unusual petals. I followed them and saw it was Nico. He was standing there looking at me. "C-can I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Listen D, I really like you. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, stuttering. I hugged him. "Yes." I said. He kissed me. I kissed back. He deepened it. His hands rapped around my waist, and my fingers in his hair.**  
My dream changed.  
 **I'm walking with my dad through a forest. He has just explained everything to me and he climbed up a tree. He made his arm light up. I giggled and laughed, yelling "Again! Again!" But, as he did it again, a big black blur jumped at him. He fell to the floor screaming it was all my fault. I fell to the floor and sobbed.**  
I shot up and cried. I miss my dad. I must've screamed or yelped, because there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw it was Nico. "Everything ok?" He asked. "No. I saw my dad dying again!" I sobbed. He came in and closed my door, and hugged me. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to my bed. We laid down and I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After last night's night mare, I slept with no dreams. When I woke up, I was still cuddled into Nico. I had one hand on his chest and one under my head. I had one leg stretched out and one leg wrapped around his waist. He had both arms around me and both legs stretched out. His hair was in it's usual messy tufts and his face looked angelic. I poked his nose and his eye's fluttered open. "Morning." I said. "Morning _bella_." He replied. I sat up, well tried to sit up. Nico pulled me back down and said, "5 more minutes? _Per favore_?" I sighed. "Neeks, we need to get ready for later." He sighed and sat up. " _Va bene_." I got up and had a quick shower. I came out and got changed into my clothes. Nico did the same. We walked over to the dining place and had our food. Nico then said to me and Reyna, "We going?" I nodded. We walked over and I tied Nico up to the Athena Parthenos and prepared myself for shadow travel. First, we went to find coach hedge. Whoever he was. Then we left for Greece.

 **Dive bombing a volcano was not,** _ **NOT**_ **, on my bucket list.** I was holding hands with Nico and Reyna. I looked over at Reyna, who screamed, "NICO! GET US OUTTA HERE!" I looked over at Nico and saw his hair all wild like a raven shot out of the sky and his eyes were wild and out of focus. He said "I-I can't. No strength!"  
"Well news flash kid, satyr's can't fly! So unless you can get us outta here, we're gonna become steam!" I glared at the faun and I tightened my grip on his hand, it look's like Reyna did as well. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at us. "LENDING YOU OUR STRENGTH!" I yelled back. I felt my energy draining, and saw Reyna's doing the same. Nico gasped and colour returned to his face. Just before we burnt alive, we were out of there. As soon as we landed in a fresh patch of grass with bushes, Reyna asked, "Where are we?"  
"Pompeii." Coach said. "Oh, that's not good." Nico said and collapsed. I said, "I'm not fellin' so hot." I ran over to the bushes and threw up. I felt someone holding my hair and rubbing my back. Once I finished, I turned around and saw it was Reyna. Nico was on the ground unconscious. I wiped my mouth and thanked her. I walked over to him and sat down. All around his boot's the ground cracked like his body expelling the shadows. I saw Reyna staring at me. "What did you do?" I looked at her. "I gave him some of my strength."  
"How? Kid's of Minerva, nor Athena, can do that."  
"Well, every 25 generations, a child of either, get's powers. Those powers include a force field if scared, able to give my strength, or able to turn into any bird. My preferred one is an eagle. Although, it drains me like nothing. Sometimes so bad, I have to sleep for 5 days." Reyna nodded. "Prove it. Prove the transformation and force field." I shrugged. I turned into an eagle and made a force field. I collapsed afterwards though. The coach had just finished with Nico and said, "You 2 get some sleep. I'll watch out." I nodded and said, "Thanks coach." And I fell asleep. I had no dreams. Just blackness. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. It was coach. "We've got trouble."  
"Monsters?" I asked.  
"No. Worse. Tourists."  
I woke the other's up, but it was nearly impossible to wake up Nico. He slept like a rock. Mind you, I sleep like a coma patient. I made a simple field around us to make it look like we weren't there. But, it still drained me. Just not as much. "We should get some food and go." I said. Everyone agreed. I grabbed Nico's hand and gave him some strength. "Let's go." I said. Nico fastened himself to the statue and we shadow travelled away. I tried not to throw up whilst travelling. We landed in somewhere warm, Nico fell in the bushes, I fell on the grass, Reyna and Coach landed on their feet. Lucky. Nico dragged himself out, I gave him some strength. Unlucky for me. I ran to the bushes and threw up again. Nico grabbed my hair and rubbed my back. It ended up in dry heaves. I plopped down on a chair, so did Nico. Reyna looked pale. I asked her what the matter was and she explained this was where she grew up. I nodded in understanding. Coach made some drinks and Nico mumbled, "Is it safe?" I nodded. He sighed and fell asleep on the floor. Reyna draped her cloak over him to keep him warm. I fell asleep as well, after one of Coach's drinks. I dreamt of my most happiest memories. **It was just after my dad had died, and I was at camp. I was running around with Octavian. Yes, He even bought me a bear. I ran behind Reyna and laughed. But later on, I slipped and fell. Reyna wrapped all of my cut's up and got me an ice cream** _._ I woke up to coach yelling. "Gods, you sleep hard. We need to go. Reyna has been taken."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke Nico up and we were met by a load of females. "Hunters." Nico muttered. "The Amazons." I muttered back in awe. I always wanted to be an Amazon. We were being marched into a building and I was shocked. A lady was sat on a throne with a wicked belt. "Queen Hylla." I said as I bowed. She nodded her head in respect. But once she saw Nico and coach, she scowled. "Why aren't these 2 in chains?"  
"Because we were brought here. Have you seen our friend Reyna?" Hylla looked confused. "Avila Ramirez Arellano?" I nodded. "She is my sister. She is just down there. I'm afraid I can't let you and the...males...go down there."  
"What do you mean? They aren't going to do anything bad." I argued. Hylla held up her hand and I was chained. "What the (cussing in Greek) do you think you are doing?" But Hylla clearly did not like my language, because she made someone gag me and knock me out.  
When I came to, I was tied up to a pillar. It was crumbling. I saw coach trying to bite threw the ropes and Nico asleep. I decided to take in his features. His mouth was open slightly, all of his worry lines had gone and he looked like a normal 15 year old boy. His raven hair framed his face and his nose was just perfect. What? I coughed and Nico stirred awake. "Wha?" He said. "Nothing. I was just coughing. By the way, I think that this building is collapsing." His brown eyes widened. "My pillar certainly is." He looked above, his was as well. So was coaches. But then Reyna ran through with someone. She yelled at us. "Come on! We need to go!" I nodded and said, "Ok. Untie us then." She rolled her eyes and did it anyway. Nico shadow travelled us away. I don't know where we landed, but we were near a cafe. The poor boy looked near dead. He slumped and looked as though trying to stay awake was mission impossible. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my back. I tried not to through up, because he would fall. We walked into the cafe, and ordered some food and drinks. I sat Nico down and said, "One sec." And I ran off to the toilet to be sick. I came back and sat down. "Shadow travel not your friend?" Nico asked with a smirk. "No. No it's not." I said with my head on the table. "Gods, I'm shattered." I mumbled. Nico gave me a quick squeeze and I sipped my hot chocolate. I was looking out on the field, when I saw lot's of dark shapes. "Hey, Reyna, what are those?" She looked over and her eyes widened. "Lycaon and his wolfs. We need to go." I nodded and grabbed my bag and helped Nico up. I squeezed his hand and lent him half my current strength. He smiled in a thanking gesture. We ran up the hill and saw Lycaon. I got out my dagger and Nico his sword. Coach grabbed his bat, and Reyna grabbed her sword. I wasn't the strongest, so he went for me. I screamed and made a force field. Lycaon flew back. But, my field died due to my lack of strength. I ran to stab some wolfs to help Nico, when I felt teeth sink into my leg. I screamed and fell. I turned around and stabbed the wolf. Nico turned around and saw me on the floor, he attached himself to the statue and got ready to go, when a wolf dug it's claw into his arms, he didn't even wince. I crawled over and he helped me up, and we shadow travelled away. Once we arrived in some other place, for some reason, I wasn't sick. I was just in agony. I managed to find myself a chair and sit in it. Reyna and coach hedge came over and helped me with it. Nico was asleep, and Reyna was looking over at my leg. She inhaled sharply and said, "I know firsthand, that wolf bites heal slowly and burn like acid. So, I'm afraid, you will just have to keep with the Ambrosia and Nectar." I nodded and coach bandaged it up never the less. I pitched up against the statue. "How come it doesn't resist you? Show you hostility? It does me." Reyna said to me. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm a child of her roman form." I leaned against the statue and I had an incredible shooting pain go through my leg. I winced and hissed. That must've woke Nico up, because he shot awake and said, "MONSTERS!" I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "No. No monsters. Just me." He looked at me, with concern visible. "What's up?" I gestured to my leg. His eyes widened. "What happened?" He said as he want to touch it. I jerked it away and said, "Wolf bit me. Burns like acid." He nodded and I said, "Is it safe to sleep?" Nico looked around and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we fell asleep.  
 **"Jane! Wait up!" I called.  
"Catch me if you can D!" Jane shouted. I laughed and chased her through the tree's. We came to a river and I hid. As she came by my tree, I jumped out and made her jump. She screamed and laughed. But, as she was laughing, she fell into the river. She started flailing and screaming. I jumped to the side of the river bank to save her, but her head went under. A few air bubbles came up and her body. "Jane! Stop it! Your scaring me!" I laughed, thinking she was playing. But, I turned her body around and saw she wasn't breathing. I poked her nose, and nothing happened. I screamed her name and dragged her lifeless body out of the water. I cried out for someone. Emma ran over and went to help her. Emma dived in and the same happened to her. Except, she came up in blood. I screamed and ran away. "REYNA! OCTAVIAN! SOMEONE! HELP ME! EMMA AND JANE!" I screamed. **  
My dream changed.  
 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Someone screamed as the light's turned on. I gasped. I've just turned 10. Reyna, who was 12, ran up to me and gave me my present. It was a nice dress. Octavian, who was 11, gave me a bear. I laughed and hugged them. Then, there was a blinding light and a lady appeared. Most of the older campers bowed but I stared at her with awe. "Lady, you're beautiful!" I said. "Thank you daughter. I am Minerva."  
"Are you my mummy?" I asked her. She nodded. I squealed and hugged her. She was tense, but she hugged back. She gently pushed me away and gave me a present. I opened it and saw my bracelet. ****My** **owl bracelet. "Thank you mum!" I said. "I love owls! Twit-Twoo!" She laughed. Then some older campers brought out a cake for me. I spread out my arms and pretended to be an owl as I ran around yelling "Twit-Twoo!" Minerva laughed at me and made an owl appear. "This is called** **Oleisia** **. She will be your protector. Call her when you are in need of help. Use her wisely. I love you my daughter." And she left.**  
I shot awake and saw everyone else was up and moving. "We tried to wake you, but you sleep like a coma patient." Nico joked. "I don't know how you can talk mister I-sleep-like-a-rock-and-am-impossible-to-wake." I joked back. We burst into laughter. "Are we ready to move?" I asked. "Are you ok to walk around with that bite? It's already seeped through." I looked down and it had. I shrugged. "It's a wolf bite Nico. Not a stab wound. I'll be fine." Nico shrugged and said, "Ok." We packed up camp and shadow travelled away. I've gotten used to it now. I still feel like throwing up, but I usually survive it. I don't know where we landed, but Nico looked ok. As we were walking, sometimes randomly, his belt and sword ended up around his ankles. Once, when he was talking to me he walked right through a tree. We decided to set up camp on a private field. But, as I had just changed, Bryce Anderson appeared. "Hey Bryce. What's up?"  
"I don't know. Oh, right. You and Reyna helping the Greek's." He snarled. I said, "Whoa. B, calm down." He and Reyna had quite a nasty conversation, which included somethin about Octavian. "He want's you two." Pointing to me and Reyna. "Held on trail. Or dead. He said." Pointing to me. "He expected better form you." I gasped and tears came down my face. He then laughed and said, "Baby." I turned on him with anger. He tried to fight me and I growled, "At least my mum loves me."  
"You are still on _probatio_." He growled and turned on Reyna who gladly accept his match. He said something about her dad, and she stumbled. He cut her face. Nico let loose a guttural scream.


	4. Chapter 4

I covered my ears as Nico screamed. Waves of anger and sadness rolled off of him. I saw everything and felt everything that he felt. I saw the memory where Percy Jackson had just rescued he and his sister. I saw the memory when Nico summoned skeletons when he found out about Bianca. I felt all of his pain. Once he'd finished screaming, he stomped over to Bryce and was growling at him. Then, the earth started to swallow him. Bryce screamed, "NO! I AM BRYCE ANDERSON!" But Nico scowled at him and waved his hand over Bryce's head and said, "Begone!" And Bryce's screaming face went under. Then he collapsed. Me and the others ran over to him. He was nearly nothing. His lower body half had become mist. I held his hand and tried to lend him some strength, but because I was panicking so bad, and had little strength myself, he only got a little bit. Coach managed to work some nature magic on him. Soon, his body became solid again. I sighed in relief. I went up to the statue with Reyna. For some reason, she could only just touch it, as if there was resistance between her and the statue. However, when I went over it had no resistance between me and the statue. I was talking to Reyna about it when she said, "Maybe you aren't even roman. Maybe your dad was, but you were Greek?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked back over to Nico. I sat down and stared at the sky. I saw all of the constellations. But, I saw a new one. I saw a girl with a bow running across the sky. "Reyna?"  
"Yeah?" She replied. "What's that constellation in the sky? That girl running?" Reyna looked up and said, "She was a-You know the hunters of Artemis?" I nodded. "Well, that girl was her lieutenant and she died in battle. Artemis released her spirit into the sky?" I nodded again and yawned. "I'm gonna crash. See you in the morning. Night Reyna."  
"Night Diana." And I fell asleep. I dreamt of nothing important. Just memories of my schools.  
"Kid, wake up." My teacher said. "Sorry?" I asked. "WAKE UP!" He screamed back. I shot awake and banged heads with someone. Coach. "Ow, jeez kid. You've got an 'ard noggin." He complained. "What's the time?" I asked. "Uh... 1 o'clock. You slept for a day. You needed it. After you lent that kid your strength. Kid's still asleep though." I nodded and looked at Nico. He looked better. He had more colour to his pale complexion, and his body was fully solid again. I sat up walked over to Reyna and we told coach where we were going. "Coach, we're just gonna try and find some breakfast." Coach nodded but said, "Better be back within 2 hours." We nodded and walked off. We found a couple of shops and went in. We found a few clothes to put on, and I left 35$ in mortal cash because no-one was at the cashier. Reyna put on a tee and jeans with her cape, and I put on a tee with jeans and skirt. We then found a closed McDonalds. We walked in and grabbed our self's and the boys some food and left 15$ on the counter. We walked back over and gave coach his food. I put Nico's in a force field in my pocket which would keep it warm while he slept. Me and Reyna did some games with coach. 20 questions, truth of dare and some other stuff like that. A few hours later, Nico stirred. Coach hedge started to make up some remedy and started to work on him. I helped Reyna with the bandages. Once we finished, he woke up. I lent over him and said, "Nico. Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" As I held up 5 fingers. He nodded and held up 5 fingers back. I then instructed him to grab my finger. He grabbed it. I then let coach do his thing. My dad used to give me medical lessons because I said I wanted to be a nurse. So he told me all the things to do. Like, when someone pass's out, we are supposed to ask simple questions and simple commands. Like, how many fingers, can you hear me and grab my finger. I was drawn back to reality when Nico groaned, "What is-Ugh." I chuckled. "Are you trying to plant me?" He asked. I laughed and said, "If we were to plant you, I'd make you a corn plant." Remembering the time Persephone turned him into one. He rolled his eyes and sat up. Reyna stitched his cuts up on his biceps giving him this creepy Frankenstein look. I was so busy testing him, that I didn't know he was in his black boxer-shorts. I took off my skirt and ripped it so it was a denim blanket. I also took of my hoodie and gave that to him. "Thanks." He said. I took out his force field burger and gave it to him. He wolfed it down and gave me a look of gratitude. "How long was I asleep?"  
"About 36 hours. You needed it." Coach said. "You were fading so badly." I said, nearly in tears. The thought of loosing Nico, made me feel really sad and lonely. Nico sat up and hugged me. "Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said as if he were reading my mind. "Shall we get going? Oh, how's your leg?" Nico asked. "It's ok." I said with a shrug. "No it's not." Nico said. "Fine, it's fine. Until I walk. Then it burns like acid." I said punching my leg. Nico grabbed my wrist. "Stop it. We don't need you breaking your bones." I laughed and so did he. "It's nearly healed. Just a few more days. A week at most." Reyna said. I nodded and said, "Thanks. We going?" Reyna nodded and so did Nico. "Let's go then." And we were off.  
First, we landed in Mauritania. We stayed there for Nico to gain his strength again and bought him some clothes. Then we landed in Bolivia. He got his strength back and finally, we landed in his camp. We landed by a forest. Some kids ran over. But, they saw us with the statue. When one kid ran over he stank of something that made me wanna hurl. maybe it was the travel. I ran over to a tree and threw up. It was nasty. I think I tasted blood while I threw up. I walked back over and introduced myself. I didn't catch their name because some other kid called Nico's name. I willed for the statue to be on a hill and it moved. They stared at me and said, "Hecate?" I stared at them and Nico said, "Trivia." I ahhed and nodded. "She's roman." I had an arrow get notched at me, "Chill! I come in peace!" I yelled. But they didn't listen. I screamed and a force field penetrated the arrow. I was about to react, when a familiar yell sounded. "GET THE GRAECA SCUM!"  
"OCTAVIAN! NO!" I screamed as he fired.


	5. Chapter 5

"OCTAVIAN! NO!" I screamed as he fired. He fired a ball of fire. I created a ball of protection against me and the others. Octavian flew down and walked over to us. He looked at the Greek's with distaste. He then turned to me and for a minute a flash of betrayal flashed across his eyes. "So. D. How's life as a traitor?" He smirked at me. I stumbled a little bit and Nico stepped in and said, "Hey! Leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!" I put my hand on his chest and faced Octavian. "I did it to bring peace. I'm not a psycho like you! I don't want a war!" I said back to him. He was about to respond when I heard a female scream. The others did as well. Octavian turned around and said, "I've got to help our army. Ego melior tibi. Ego te speravimus. Etiam elit es. See you later proditor." And he ran off. A few tears ran down my face. Nico walked up to me and said, "What did he say to you?" I looked at him and said, "He said 'I thought better of you. I trusted you. Well, you are a disappointment.' Then he called me a traitor." Nico hugged me. He then turned to shadow travel. I turned back around and got out my dagger and heard a grunt. I saw Nico leaning against the blonde kid, chewing something. I shrugged and yelled, "Graeci! FOR THE GREEKS!"

My first encounter was with a Telekhine. (Article) I ran it through with my dagger. My next battle was with a Dracaena. (Article) I tried to stab her, but she knocked my dagger away. I made a force field appear and she disintegrated. I then moved onto helping my friend, and sorta sister, when something flew up out of the ground. (Article) We battled for a while. She managed to knock me and my dagger down and cut my cheek. She swiped my legs out from underneath me and I fell with a bone crunching CRACK. I groaned and arched my torso. I willed for her to be crushed by rocks. She was. I just lay there and ate some ambrosia and my back stopped hurting. I got up and ran over to Nico. He hugged me and I was about to say something, when the ground rumbled. Gaia has woken.

Everything happened so quickly. A giant 70 foot women rose from the ground. Everything crumbled and fell. Some rocks landed near me and Nico. I made up a force field to protect us. But, with each rock that landed, it made it harder to control. After what seemed forever, the rocks stopped. I had yellow and black splotches dancing in my vision. I sat down and groaned. Nico put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Stay here. Don't move." I nodded and said, "Not planning on." I soon passed out form the pain in my back. After my little 'pain' nap, the earth rumbled. I ate some more ambrosia and walked over to were the noise was coming from. I saw the giant going back into the earth. I then saw Nico, blonde kid, Michel and Octavian. "What's happening?" I asked. Nico explained it all to me. (I'm not saying it in case of spoilers) I was about to reply, when Octavian tied himself up on the machine. "Octavian. Stop this madness. Leave the machine alone." He looked at me. His eyes were wild and crazy. "NEVER!" He screamed. Blonde went forward to try and stop him, only to be stopped by Nico. "Let her deal with this. She has more a chance than us." He said. I turned my attention back to Octavian. "Do it. Do it, and no-one will remember you."  
"Oh well. Beet's loosing to the Graeca." I was about to stop him, when he launched the machine. I screamed his name as he flew into the sky on a fireball. Nico ran forward to stop me from doing the same. I screamed and fought him. Then with a deafening boom! Octavian and the fireball were gone. I screamed his name and fell to my knees crying. I felt someone come down next to me and touch my back in reassurance. I winced and jerked away. Blonde said, "You ok?"  
"What do you think!" I sobbed. "No, I meant, any injuries?" I nodded and pointed to my back. I still sobbed. Blonde got down and felt my back and applied pressure to it in certain places. I winced when he came near my tailbone. "Broken." He mumbled. "Come on over to the infirmary. I'll fix you up." I nodded and hobbled over with Nico. Once I got there, blonde, who was called Will, fixed me up. "Your lucky. If you hadn't taken that peice of ambrosia, you would be paralyzed."  
"Well, my dad was a son of Apollo. So I knew his medical tricks." Will nodded and dismissed me. "Oh, before you go, here are some clothes for you."  
"Thank you." I said as I left. I walked to the, what I guested, was the Athena cabin. I found Annabeth In there. "Hey. Can I camp here?" I asked her. She shot around and said, "Ok." I walked into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and saw the only person in my cabin, was Nico. I walked up to him and said, "Hey." He turned to me and said, "Hey. You ok?" I nodded and said, "Could've been a paralyzed girl here. But I made it out ok." He came up and hugged me. "I miss Octavian. He was like my older brother." I said into his shirt. Nico stoked my hair and said, "It's ok. I know what it's like to loose someone you care about. My sister died when I was 10. My mum died when I was 6." I looked at him and said, "My dad died when I was 5 and, I've never told anyone this, but... I was a child of 4. My siblings died just after I turned 4. We were at my party, when my house was set on fire. I survived. But they died in the fire. In my bedroom. They were hiding from me. I had 1 brother and 2 sisters. My oldest sister was called Faith Adabel Smith. She was 10. My brother, who was 8, was called Hugh Ray Smith. And my other sister, who was my twin, was called Marvella Armonie Smith." Tears sprung to my eyes. Nico wiped them away and hugged me. "Let's get dinner." I nodded and walked hand-in-hand with him. I sat down at his table and ate a small portion of Pizza and coke. I then walked back with him. But, he said, "Do you wanna go swimming?" I looked at him and said, "OK." We walked over to the lake. I took of my clothes so I was only in my bra and pants. I wadded out into the lake with Nico. He swam out with me and hugged me. We kinds spun a circle and he kissed me. "I've got a present for you." He said as he pulled put a box. It was a silver box. He opened it. A ring rested inside it. "This is a ring, to show my promise to stay with you forever." He said as he put the ring on my finger. "Nico-it's beautiful." I said in awe. "It was my mothers." He said. I lent in to kiss him and he kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned as I woke up. I've been at camp half-blood now for about 2 years. Nothing has happened. Although, my back still plays up sometimes. I now go to school as well. I go with Nico. So, when he decided to make out with me, it makes this girl Chelsea, jealous. I usually stick my middle finger up at her whilst making out. It really annoys her. I'm so stressed. I'm trying to do my A levels. But, it's making me stressed. Every half-term, me and Nico go to camp. We are in some collage in new Rome. We go with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Leo. Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. So are Jason, Piper, Reyna and Leo. Hazel is 15 and Frank is 16. Me and Nico are 20 years old. Annabeth and Percy have a small apartment in New Rome. So do me, Nico, Jason and Piper. We all live in the same block. Hazel lives with Frank, Reyna and Leo.  
As I was coming home, I got a text. I opened it up and it said,  
 _"Hey girl. What u up 2 tonight?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Wanna come shopping for clothes? Apparently, the boys and us are going to a park tomoro. Me, Annabeth and Hazel are going shopping for it. Wanna come?"  
"Sure. I'll drive us. I'll meet u at my place. C u soon."  
"K."_  
We are studying different things, so we were on different parts of the uni. I'm studying music and singing, Nico is studying teaching. He want's to teach ancient Greek, Italian and Latin. I was waiting outside his building on my phone texting my friends, when he walked out with this girl. Chelsea. She went to talk to him, but I beeped my horn to get his attention. His expression said, 'I love you! I thank you!' He pointed to my car and got in. "You. Life. Saver!" He said as he kissed my with each word. I laughed and said, "I'm going out later. Do you want anything?" He shook his head and said, "Just for you not to take too long. I want to show you something tonight." I rolled my eyes and parked the car. I walked up and unlocked the apartment, dumped my bag and texted the girls.  
"Ready when u r."  
I walked outside and said bye to Nico. The girls arrived about 10 minutes later. I unlocked my car and we loaded in and drove to the New Rome mall. After about 1 hour, we were all done. Annabeth found something that said, "I love you. But don't cross me." Outfit.  
Hazel found something that said, "Cute." Outfit.  
Piper found something that said, "I'm amazingly fabulous." Outfit.  
I found something that said, "Do not mess with me." Outfit.  
I dropped the girls back home and walked into my home. I walked into my bedroom and called Nico's name. No-one answered. I shrugged my shoulders and put on my pyjamas. I walked out of my bedroom and walked through to the living room. I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist and a chin rest on my head. "Hey, Neeks." I said. "I could've been someone to attack you." I shrugged. "Oh well. I'd just know. Plus, your hands are cold. Everyone else's are warm."  
"Come on. To the bedroom. I wanna show you something." I looked at him with confusion. I walked out to the bedroom and closed my eyes. He led me somewhere cold. I shivered and he said, "Open your eyes." I did. He was on his knees with a box. "Diana Amy Smith. I have loved you since I first saw you. I think you are the most amazing person ever. I may not be, I may be like my father when I am angry. But, I love you. Diana Amy Smith, will you marry me?"  
"Nico... I-I don't know what to say. Except, yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" He got up and kissed me. He pulled away smiling and put the ring on my finger. "I love you." I said. "I love you to." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. I lent in also. He kissed me. I was soon to be Diana Amy Di Angelo. Diana Di Angelo. It has a ring to it? Don't you think? Ha. No pun intended.

~2 WEEKS LATER~  
I've not told anyone yet except Minerva and Hades. With a groan, I sat up. Ever since Nico has proposed, I have been exercising more as to fit into the dress I want. It's making my back hurt. I got up and put on my dressing gown. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself some cereal. I sat down and ate it. Just after I finished, Nico walked in. "Morning, soon-to-be-Mrs-di-Angelo." I chuckled and said, "You told anyone yet?" He shook his head. "Wanna have a movie day?" I nodded. "Let me just have a shower and then we'll watch stuff like... I don't know. You choose." I kissed him as he walked off. I was sat in my bedroom, because I was about to shower myself. I heard the shower turn on, and suddenly, I didn't feel so good. I sat up in case it was just a move about with the food. But It wasn't. I got up and banged on the bathroom door. "What up? Everything ok?" Nico called through. I banged on it even harder and said, "No. Neeks, could you hurry u-" I was on my knees throwing up my cereal. The door opened and Nico was there in a towel. He rubbed my back as I threw it all up on our floor. I finished and sat back. I stared at the vomit on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." I mumbled. Nico shook his head and said, "No. I'll do it. Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" He said as he felt my forehead. "A little one. Go sit down. Put a movie on and I'll clean this up."  
"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "OK. Let me just do my teeth to rid the taste and I'll sit down. Where's the bucket just in case I need to through up again." Nico said, "In the kitchen." I nodded and cleaned my teeth and grabbed the bucket. I sat down and put the blanket around me. Nico came through after about 5 minutes. We literally watched movies all day. Occasionally, I would retch but nothing would come out. I had an early night tonight. Nico stayed up to Iris Percy about me today. I fell asleep straight away.

~NEXT MORNING~  
I woke up feeling groggy again. I groaned as I sat up. Nico heard because he pulled me back down and said, "Let me feel your head. If you have a temperature, then your not going to school today. Do you fell ok? Or sick?" I looked at him and said, "You know, if we ever have kids, you'd be a great dad." He laughed and felt my head. "You have a small temperature." I nodded. I got up, to change and ran into the bathroom. Nico ran in after me and said, "You ok?" I nodded and then shook my head as I threw up. I clutched at the seat and groaned. "Nasty." I said. Nico crouched in front of me and said, "No uni today. I'll tell them when I get there." I nodded and said, "At least let me take you and pick you up." He sighed. "I'll take my bike there. But, you can pick me up it you're feeling better later." I nodded ok and hugged him. "Sit down and chill today. I don't think Annie is in today either. She wasn't well yesterday either. She had a fever." I nodded and said, "You betta go. I'll see you tonight." I kissed him as he walked off. I sat on the sofa and called Piper. "Hey Pipes. You got classes today?" She said, "No. Why?"  
"Because, Nico isn't letting me in today because I was sick. Come round. I'm lonely!" She sighed. "Ok. See you in a bit." And she hung up. About 10 minutes later she walked in. "Hey. I've brought emergency supplies. Depressing movies, chocolate and tissues." I laughed and invited Annie over. She came over as well. We watched these things like; The fault in our stars, the notebook and such like. Me and Annabeth were sobbing in some scenes and Piper was staring at us in a weird way. "You girls ok?" I nodded and said, "Pipes, I need to ask you a question."  
"So do I." Annabeth said. "Shoot." Piper said. "I've been having... mood swings recently. And I've been being sick faster than my body can produce it."  
"So have I!" Annabeth exclaimed. Piper looked at us. "I've got an idea. Wait." She ran out of the house and I said to Annabeth, "Mood swings? Vomiting?" I gasped. Piper ran back in with 2 pink boxes. "Try these."  
"Annie, you can go in that one. I'll go in the one by my bedroom."  
"Ok." She said. I walked into my bathroom and tried it. I showered first and felt better. Then, once I'd dried, I got a phone call. I walked out of the bathroom to answer it. It was Nico. "Hey, you feeling ok?" He asked, "Yeah. Ready for me to pick you up?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll meet you by the tree. Love you."  
"Love you to." I put the phone down and got dressed. "Going to get Nico. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I left. Annie said, "Could you take me to grab Persassy Jackson please?"  
"And me Jason?" I sighed but nodded. "Come on then." I drove to uni and picked the guys up. I dropped off Persassy and Annie, then Pipes and Jason. I drove home with Nico and said, "Wait here. If I'm not out in 5 minutes, come in." He nodded ok. I walked in and used the pink stick. I sat there trying it and Nico walked in. I had just been sick. "What's up? You ok? What's wrong?" He was panicking. I showed him the pink stick. His eyes widened. "You-Your pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

~1 month later~  
I'm one month and 2 weeks pregnant. Turns out, so is Annabeth. I've just got dressed and am driving with Nico to my appointment. I walked in and was greeted by a girl called Sam. "Hi. I'm a daughter of Apollo. Kids of Athena/Minerva and Hades? Come with me then please." Wow. I walked through, hand-in-hand with Nico. We got into the scan room. I was told to lay on the bed and lift up my shirt. "This gel will be cold." I nodded. As she put it on, I shivered. Nico chuckled and so did Sam. She moved the baby thing around a bit before setting on a point. She pointed to a spot on the screen. "There. There's your baby." I stared at the baby. So did Nico. "Oh my gods." I mumbled. Nico squeezed my hand and said, "It's adorable." Sam smiled. "I'll arrange an appointment for 3 months time to find out the gender. Also, I'll arrange a home tutor. Because, you are going to be quite big my guesses." I laughed. So did Nico. We walked back home and I sighed. "What's wrong amore mio?" I said, "It's all too much. Pregnancy, weddings and A levels. I'm too stressed." Nico hugged me and said, "It'll all be fine." I sighed. "Say that in Italian please. I love the language."  
"Che andrà tutto bene." Nico said. I chuckled and said, "I'm gonna go bed. Love you Neeks." He kissed me and said, "Ti amo a D."

~3 MONTHS LATER~  
Today is the day of my gender scan. Me and Nico don't wanna know, so we are just checking up on it. I walked out of the door and drove to the doctors. I'm quite big now. Annabeth is bigger and closer to her date. She is 7 and a half months. She's got twins. One girl and one boy. I walked into the doctors, and was met by Sam. She walked us through and said, "You don't want to know the gender. Correct?" We nodded. "Fine. Well, in that case, your baby is all fine. So are you." I sighed in relief and so did Nico. We walked home and I sat down on the sofa. I fell asleep. I dreamt the time Nico was out and didn't come back 'till gone midnight. He's doing this a lot at the mo. I woke up with an excruciating pain in my lower back.

~NICO POV~  
I was coming out of the shower, when I went to talk to D, but she was asleep. Suddenly, she arched her torso and winced. Then she yelped. She sat bolt up right and groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "My back hurts. Maybe from when I broke It a few years back." She winced again and pushed gently on her back. "Come on, let's go to bed." I took her over to bed and went to sleep.

~DIANA POV~~2 WEEKS LATER~  
Nico has been gone every night now for the past 2 weeks. I woke up one day, and he was in the kitchen. I sat up and cried out in pain. Nico came in. "What's wrong?" I gestured to my tablets for my back. Nico gave them to me and I had them. The pain subsided and I got up. "Where have you been the last few nights?" I asked him. "Nowhere." He said. "Well, clearly you have, because I have been up until gods know when waiting for you!" I exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes and disappeared. But before he said, "I can't do this."  
I burst into tears and called Annabeth. "D? What's wrong?" I told her what happened and she came over right away. With Percy. I sobbed into her shoulder. "Plus, I'm getting pain in my back! It's stress! The stress of Nico. Not being here. Not helping me." Annabeth said something to Percy and he said, "I'll talk to him." I thanked them and they had to leave for an appointment.

~1 MONTH LATER~  
Nico has come back. The pain has gotten worse. I'm 5 months now. It's christmas time. We were sat in Bacchus gardens when Piper said, "Guys? Play the confession game! Annie and Percy first."  
"Well, as you can see, I'm pregnant. We're having twins. We're calling them Selina Zoe Jackson and Luke Charles Jackson. Selina after Selina Beauregard. Zoe after Zoe Nightshade. Luke of Luke Castellan and Charles after Charles Beckendorf." We all awed. Then Piper went. "Me and Jason are engaged!" We all congratulated her. "Well, Me and Nico are engaged as well, and are pregnant. With one baby. We don't know the gender, because we want it as a surprise." Everyone congratulated me and Nico and went back home. I went back home with Nico, but I collapsed with back pains. Nico crouched down and said, "What's the matter?!" I cried in pain. "I'm taking you to Sam." He drove me to see Sam. She came to see me in the car because it was too painful to move. "It's stress. The baby is trying to get out. Relax and it will stay still. I'd recommend pure bedrest for the next 4 months." I nodded and we drove home in silence. I walked in and went to bed.

~2 months later~  
I've given up on bedrest. I'm 7 months now. Annabeth has had Selina and Luke. I was in the kitchen with Nico, when he said something to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been there. For you. For the baby." I sighed and hugged him and said, "It's fine. Just don't do it again." He nodded ok. But I felt nervous for some reason. I got up and froze. I felt something. As if all of the tension, had gone. I looked below me and saw a puddle. Nico saw it as well and said, "You not? Are you?" I looked at him and placed a hand on my bump. I screamed. "YES!" I yelled. He shadow travelled us there. I was rushed in as an emergency patient. Sam came in and said, "Good news, you are 6 centimeters. Bad news, you are 2 months early." I gasped and said, "Will it be ok?" Sam nodded and said, "If we do you now, the baby will be fine." I squeezed Nico's hand and was led to a bed. I sat on the bed and was given a hospital gown and a cart of food was wheeled in. I was sat on the bed and was talking to Nico. He said to me, "Do you think it's my fault? My fault you've gone into early labour?" I looked at him and sighed. "It probably didn't help, but no. I don't think you caused it. I think that the baby is ready. I certainly am." I chuckled. So did Nico. It wasn't real though. It was weak. He looked like he was about to respond, when the baby moved. I winced and Nico put a hand on my tummy. He smiled. "I've never actually felt it kick." I smiled. He took my hand in his. "If you need to, my hand is here for you to break." I laughed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Have you told Percy and Annabeth yet?" Nico shook his head. "Call them for me please? I want Annie here. I want her to tell me how her birth went. Don't tell her I'm in labour though. That, I want as a surprise." Nico nodded and Iris messaged them. He said, "Hey. Me and D are at the hospital deciding on a birth plan. She's asked if Annie could come and tell her how her birth went." Whoever he was talking to said they'd come over now. Nico came and sat down with me and grabbed my hand. I felt a contraction come and I shrieked as it happened. I didn't even realise it, but I was crushing Nico's hand. "Ow, ow, ow. Bones. Fragile." He muttered. The contraction stopped and I said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying to push a human out of the front end? If not, lucky." I was out of breath. Nico laughed. About 5 minutes later, Annabeth, Percy, Selina and Luke came in. The kids sat with Percy. Annabeth came over and said, "Are you ok?" I looked at her and said, "No. Surprise! My baby is early!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Annie's eyes widened. "No way. How many?" I looked at her and said, "Just before you walked in, my nurse Sam said I was now 7 centimeters. Only 3 left." Annabeth nodded. "Well? How's birth?" I asked. "Well, for me... Luke was easy. I mean he came like... really quickly. Selina on the other hand, took another 5 hours." I nodded slowly and Sam came back in. "Shall we have another check?" She said. "Yeah." I sighed. Sam drew the curtain and checked. "Wow. Since I last came in, your baby has decided it want's out. You are now 9 centimeters. Any contractions?" She said. "No. Not since you last came in." I said. Sam nodded. "I'll come back in 1 hour."  
"Ok." I said. Sam drew back the curtain and Annie said, "Well?"  
"Well... My baby has decided it want's out. Only one more to go!" I said. Annie's eyes widened. "Wow." Selina and Luke started to cry. "I'll be going now. Call me when the babe is born, will you?" She asked. I nodded and they all left. Nico took his place next to me and held my hand. "I'm thirsty. Do you wanna drink?" He asked. "Umm, can I have a water please?" Nico nodded and shadow travelled away and came back holding 2 cups. "One water." He said. I took a sip and my baby said, 'NO MUMMY! I WANT OUT! I DON'T LIKE IT IN HERE! IMMA COMIN!' Because I had the worse contraction yet. I screamed and Nico jumped back. "What's wrong?" I tried to reply, but I ended up screaming. Nico called on Sam. She came in and said, "I think your baby is coming." She smiled. I was taken to a delivery room with Nico. He was next to me holding my hand and telling me soothing things. Nothing happened for a while. I was just layed there in pain. I groaned and turned my head toward Nico. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and gently squeezed his hand. Sam walked in and said, "You ready?" I nodded and Sam said, "Push." I did. I screamed. Nico looked in absolute disgust. I wanted to laugh at his expression. But I couldn't. I stopped pushing and Sam said, "I reckon 2 more pushes. Next one should be along in about 20 seconds." I nodded and sighed. I felt another contraction. "20 seconds my ass." I grumbled as I pushed. Sam said, "Good. I'd say one more push. Break for a minute." I did. Sam then said, "Push." I did. Sam frowned. "You need to push harder than that Diana. Nothing is happening." I whimpered and said, "I can't. I'm sorry I can't!" I sobbed. Nico grabbed my face to make me look at him. "Yes you can. One push. One final push. Ready? 1...2...3!" I pushed with all of my strength. I heard absolutely nothing. Except the fragile cry of a baby. I let my head fall back. Nico smiled at me. "You did it. You did it!" I laughed. "I can't believe it." Nico said. "What?" I asked. "That I came out like that." He said with wide eyes. I laughed again. Then the nurses took my baby away and cleaned it. "What-what's the gender?" I asked, weakly. "It's a-" I passed out.

"Diana? Can you hear me?" I heard someone ask. I mumbled and turned my head. I was sat in a white room. "What happened?" I asked. A female responded with, "You passed out from exhaustion. Your baby is very healthy and here." I sat up and turned to someone in black on a seat. "Hey Nico." I croaked. He looked up at me. Then at a pink bundle he was holding. He smiled at the bundle. "Diana, meet our baby girl. She was ready to come out. She weighed a healthy 7 pound 8 ounces. What do you want to call her?"  
"Mary Bianca. Mary Bianca di Angelo." Nico smiled. "I love it." He said. "Why Mary Bianca?" He asked. "Mary because it sounds like Maria. Bianca because I know you loved her." I said. Nico smiled and a few tears escaped his eyes.

~EPILOGUE~  
I put on my wedding dress and helped Mary into her's. We put the wedding off until she was 3. She looked beautiful. Piper did my make up, Reyna did my hair, Hazel chose my dress (shoes) and Annabeth took care of Mary. I walked down the aisle and met Nico. I said my vows and he his. We kissed. It was my Happy Ever After.


End file.
